


Worthy

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, I mean it's sex just not described in GREAT DETAIL, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: The air is too heavy and so is the weight of Ignis’s attention. Always so kind and loving and attentive. He worships him, even now.





	Worthy

The press of his weight is as familiar as the feel of dragging his weapons from ether, the tug of sensation and the impression of magic beneath his palms.

Ignis’s hands sweep heavy down his chest, settle onto hips. His fingertips press into his skin. Noctis wishes he would hold on tighter. He wishes he would give him bruises. He _wants_ them, and he surges forward to capture Ignis’s mouth, breathing hard, _aching_ , and secretly delights in the noise that he makes against his lips.

Ignis is not above begging; Noct knows it will come before the end. He has picked up on every signal, every tell that Noctis could possibly– unconsciously– give and he gives himself over to it. A gasp between the kisses, fingers pressing tighter into skin, knees falling apart further. This is only an Ignis that he can see, and Noctis smooths a hand up his chest and into his bedraggled hair and kisses him until Ignis will bite his lip and hands will pull Noctis closer and dual breathless moans will fill the air.

It is luxury and it is torture. The air is too heavy and so is the weight of Ignis’s attention. Always so kind and loving and attentive. He worships him, even now, and Noctis has every intention to pay that trust back in kind.

He manages to get both hands on Ignis’s face. He’s clumsy and weak and trembling, and he can feel the heave of Ignis’s breathing beneath him. It’s beautiful, it’s overwhelming, it’s emotional. It always is. Every time.

“I love you.” The words slip out, and his ears burn. He sees the flash of humor in Ignis’s eyes and–

“Charming,” Ignis breathes, and Noctis grins when Ignis’s hand clutches at his ass. “And I… love you, always… but _don’t_ taunt me like this.” He says it all on one rush of breath, voice deep and blatantly _needy_. “Highness.”

He won’t. Much. “What was that?”

“Highness.” His hand curves around the back of his neck. “Highness, Noct. _Please_ ,” he gasps, and Noctis relents.

Ignis’s head falls back against the pillows and Noctis takes advantage of his exposed neck.

Yes, Ignis worships him, but he does enjoy repaying the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Happy birthday Noct (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> this is really ironic since I just posted a piece about ace!Noct but I wanted to do something ~special for the prince's birthday ~~like I said I can go either way with his sexuality it just depends on what I'm writing~~


End file.
